


What about a whole gelato shop?

by nagayasu



Series: A Bear by any Other Name [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris is an asshole but you love him, F/M, Forgive Me, No Smut, Piers Nivans is still alive, Strain, You know he's good, i love domestic Chris Redfield, i love domestic Leon S Kennedy too, poor writing, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: another non-smut. Forgive me for my poor-writing skills. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. I love domestic settings for Chris and Leon; maybe because of their adventures in RE, I think they deserve a normal life at one point. Or at least a normal perspective of their lives.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Chris Redfield/You
Series: A Bear by any Other Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What about a whole gelato shop?

**Author's Note:**

> another non-smut. Forgive me for my poor-writing skills. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. I love domestic settings for Chris and Leon; maybe because of their adventures in RE, I think they deserve a normal life at one point. Or at least a normal perspective of their lives.

You sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. You should’ve gone home; you shouldn’t have stayed with the boys over at Europe and now they’ve dragged you to Alassio for a vacation. If it wasn’t for the captain who insisted that you stay, you would’ve gone. If it wasn’t because of your stupid affection towards the captain, you would’ve most definitely been already on the plane back home.

The BSAA was sent for a mission and the European ambassadors asked Captain Redfield by name and to bring along his squad. They didn’t give details regarding the so-called mission and all of you had prepared for a battle. Apparently, it was for a simple job that required the squad’s insight on the experience regarding BOW’s. Nadia had left for United States on the afternoon flight by the time Chris had debriefed everyone regarding their mission that turned out to be a meeting. Having the squad to be working so hard, the BSAA granted a vacation.

Everyone had wanted to return and spend their holidays at home, until Damian finally said, “Since we’re all here, why not Europe?”

Nadia disagreed with the notion and Chris didn’t say anything regarding her leave. However, when you voiced that you wanted to return as well, the captain was trying to have you to stay in Europe.

“(y/n), it’s not everyday we get to have a vacation in another country” Chris said, one arm extended to show around.

“It’s not everyday that we get a vacation” you replied, tugging your luggage away. “They have gelatos—and I heard you like them. No better place to get authentic gelato than Italy” he added, his hand holding onto your luggage. Why was he being persistent? Why couldn’t he just let you go home? You sighed in defeat and nodded at Chris. The rest of them cheered.

“(y/n)’s joining!” Piers cheered, hooking his arm over DC’s neck.

The five of you left to stay at some hotel in Alassio; a grand one at that. The BSAA sure had extra money to burn.

And there you were sitting across Chris in a booth. He was in between two beautiful women and they were sharing a laugh together, his arms hooked around them, fingers slightly brushing against their shoulders. Piers was taking advantage of the bottomless beer night, running back and forth from the bar to refill his glass while Damian was out on the dance floor busting his moves. DC on the other hand was reading—in a bar. Like the bar is a place for reading.

One of the women was coping a feel on Chris’ pecs while the man himself was tending to another glass of alcohol. You were annoyed…and jealous. He had insisted that you stayed but this is what you get. You were excited—thinking that maybe Chris’ determination on having you to stay in Europe meant something. Obviously, it was just to let off steam.

“Come on (y/n)—enjoy yourself” the fact that Chris asked you to enjoy yourself made you more upset. Seems like his definition of having a good time was to be in the company of some gals that could he could possibly bed for the night.

“(y/n)! It seems like they have ge—gelatoooo with alcohol syrup. You…You’d love that” Piers said, motioning his fingers in circles. He was drunk. Really drunk. You folded your arms against your chest and leaned against the seat. DC looked over to you, his eyes was asking a question. “I’m fine, DC” you huffed. Your eyes were opened but they hardly focused on anything at all. The music was great—not booming or intrusive in any sense. It helped you relax a bit but the flame rekindled when your eyes met with Chris’ intoxicated orbs. He was beaming and it melted your heart a little.

Piers was staggering, in his hand of was probably his seventh pint of beer. He was led to the booth by a young-looking woman, probably of Piers’ age. “I’m getting luckkyyyyyy tonight” he slurred. “That’s my call” DC closed his book and attended to Piers. He probably went to grab Damian on their way out while you were left with captain drunkass. Your eyes watched as the three men left through the entrance and turned to look at Chris when he chuckled. His hand was holding the woman’s wrist. “Watch where you’re touching, sweetheart” the man spoke in a seductive voice. Unable to take it anymore, you stood up and was ready to leave the place. You were probably going to cry your eyes out in the expensive hotel.

“(y/n), where you’re going?” Chris asked, setting down his glass.

“Going back to Ligure’s. I don’t need to be here” your hands balled in fists. You could tell that the captain was concerned by his voice. Sure, he had slurs here and there but there was firmness in his inquiry. No. You weren’t going to waver. You had feelings for him and it’s pointless to torture yourself by staying and watch him being grabbed by some stranger. You padded out, not giving a damn of whatever, the captain had to say.

A hand grabbed yours and it was Chris. His cheeks were red from being drunk but there was intensity in his eyes. The better lighting made it easier to see his expressions and you couldn’t tell if he was angry or something. There was just a sort of zeal reflected on his brown orbs. When you thought something was going to happen, Chris turned away and rushed towards a corner to vomit. You grimaced at the amount, but still stayed. The man wiped his mouth and turned to you when he was finally done retching.

“I guess I need to go back too” he stated. The intensity was gone. Now it was back to captain drunkass again. Being a good subordinate, you obeyed. Being in love, it was your responsibility to bring him back safely—you wouldn’t forgive yourself if something happened to him under your watch.

*

“And here we are” you groaned at the man’s weight. Chris steadied himself by leaning his back against the wall. You were ready to walk out but he kicked the door close. “Captain, I need to return to my room” you said.

He shushed you. “It’s Chris now… and no, you’re not allowed to go back” he said in exhale. Chris took off every article of clothing, making your breath hitch. Finally, he was left in boxers and you were nervous of what he was about to do.

 _He’s not taking me here and now, is he? Is it right? But he’s drunk. It’s not really his choice if he’s drunk._ ; these things ran through your mind. Chris faltered towards you and to your surprised, he slumped on the bed and moments later, snoring was heard.

You were expecting too much.

You sat on the bed and watched the big man sleep. Your hands reached out to weave your fingers into his soft hair. You couldn’t help but smile. This was another side of Chris that you were lucky enough to see. His cheeks were soft and his jaws were so shapely; you tickled your fingers when rubbing against his scruff. You leaned in to give him a forehead kiss before joined in to rest on the bed.

*

It was morning and you were at the hotel’s restaurant, enjoying a gelato topped with alcohol syrup. It was heavenly.

Earlier when you woke, Chris was still deep in sleep and you decided to leave the room. You doubt he even remembered yesterday’s event and of you sleeping over. Before you left his room, you gave him a kiss on his shoulder, noticing a knife scar on it. Chris smelled so good despite the night before.

No signs of your squad members around; probably conked on their beds and you guessed DC was somewhere quiet to read his book. You enjoyed a serving of ice-cream waffles for breakfast. Damn, you couldn’t get enough of ice-cream. You caught side of Chris approaching your table; one hand pressing against his right temple. He was wearing a V-neck dark green shirt with grey military patterned Bermuda pants.

Chris pulled the chair and joined you on the table. He called for the waiter and ordered coffee with the breakfast set. The man before you looked so hungover while you quietly ate your breakfast. “My mouth tastes like drain when I wake” he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “The price at the bottom of every liquor bottle” a brief smirk was on your face but Chris managed to catch it.

“What about you, Mrs Grundy?” he asked in a mocking tone. You placed your cutlery down and sighed. “Should’ve left you vomiting by the bar” you said after finished chewing the food.

“Why didn’t you?” Chris raised his brow. The both of you were having a staring competition. Sure, you love him. You like how responsible he is as a captain, stronger than the average man, brave even—but sometimes, Chris is consumed by his ego; like right at the moment. You closed your eyes, counted till ten. Sure, you love him, but sometimes you just wanted to punch him. Chris could be such a blockhead sometimes.

“I don’t need to take this during my vacation” you got up and left your stubborn captain.

*

Your hands fumbled as you folded the clothes and arranging them into your luggage bag. How can you love someone who is such an ass?

You began thinking of the times when you practiced—Chris was always there training by your side, always pushing you to be better. He ensured that everyone was well-prepared for missions, especially you. Chris asked you thrice, four times even sometimes because of his overwhelming concern. It confuses you—his solicitude confuses you. Never he asked Nadia, DC, Damian, or even his close friend, Piers that many times. Maybe Chris was just worried you might be clumsy or forgetful. But being a soldier of war especially against BOW’s meant that there’s no room for errors… so why so much concern?

You furiously packed your things and heard banging against your door. You groaned and dragged yourself to the door, opening it. When you saw it was Chris, you were ready to close the door but he stopped it with his boot. The man entered your space—the look of guilt evident on his face.

“Look, (y/n)…” Chris started to speak. “I’m sorry… You’ve brought me back and it isn’t easy, considering…” he outstretched his arms, referring to the weight of his body. He reached out to pull up your chin for you to look at him. Chris then pressed his lips against your forehead, making you blush in response. You covered your gaping mouth with a hand and felt the warmth beneath your skin. Chris kissed your forehead. That’s a lot, coming from him.

“I noticed your look especially when the girl was getting handsy on me” he gave a small chuckle, to which you puffed your cheeks and scrunched your nose in annoyance.

“You like me, don’t you?” Chris questioned again, this time his hand was rubbing his chin. No answer. “Don’t you?” a small nod—your eyes lingering, not wanting to look at the man.

Big hands cupped your face and Chris started kissing you. It stopped before you were pulled further into the kiss.

“You taste like drain” you spoke. Chris shook his head. “I brushed my teeth twice!” you burst into laughter. This is why you loved him. The fact that he puts effort—no matter how awkward. You pushed a finger against his chest.

“I’m still jealous of those European girls” you spoke, trailing your fingers around.

“What about gelato as an apology?” Chris questioned.

“What about two gelatos?” you bargained.

“What about a whole gelato shop?” he questioned, grinning now.

“Deal”


End file.
